Operation: S.A.F.E.T.Y.
Overview A senator is bent on protecting children from anything dangerous, and creates robots in order to destoy anything that threatens the well-being of children. Sypnosis The episode starts out in the Capitol building in Washington D.C., where new laws are being reviewed (for example, the first law all the senators agreed on was making math class 70% more boring for kids). The Senate leader then calls up Senator Safely - he seems reluctant to do so, however. Senator Safely says, "Well, it's about time!", and comes running out and trips. He then says, "You've been deliberetly ignoring the very important new child laws I've been trying to pass, mister senate leader sir!". The leader tells him it's because they're all too boring, listing some of the laws he wanted to pass. Safely says it's necessary to protect children because everything is a "virtually virtual death trap". He holds up a yellow book, stating it's a report on what to do about the things threatening children, and that he would read all 60,000 pages to the entire senate. Before even opening the book, however, he gets a papercut and makes a big deal out of it, and is thrown out of the building. The senate leader says he would, however, give him "eleventy billion dollars" to "research" the safety problem. The other senators laugh as he is thrown out. The senate leader then asks the rest of the senate "who wants to draft a bill outlawing stupid cartoons that make fun of adults?", and the senate members get excited and start waving their hands in the air. Safely meanwhile is outside the door, and calls the others jerks, wondering what he's gonna do with all the money. He finally realizes how much money he actually got, and throws his fist in the air in excitement - only to hit himself in the face. After the theme song, Numbuh 4 is shown running across the street, yelling to himself, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He turns a corner and ends up at the park, and is almost hit by a kid falling from the sky. The kid instead hits the concrete floor butt-first. A kid in a referree uniform runs over and measures the crack made by the falling kid, then yells, "15 INCHES!!!" A crowd is then shown, who start cheering. Nick and Chip explain that the kid (named Anthony Davis) is partcipating in the annual "Butt Busting Playground Tournament Finals". In order to win the tornament, the participants must make a crack in the concrete as large as they can using only their butts. The person who makes the largest crack wins. Numbuh 4 is part of the tournament, and it is later said that he's a 5 time 'butt busting' champion. He finds Numbuh 2, who is his coach for the tournament, and is scolded for being late; his turn is immediatly after a boy named Ziggy Chang, a very large child. On Ziggy's turn, he has a very elaborate plan he carries out, which eventually has him land straight down from a very tall height. Surprisingly, despite his large size he only manages 8 inches, 7 inches less than the earlier competitor (who was much smaller than Ziggy). Numbuh 4 tries to get concentrated as the announcers say his name, but ends up tripping over his brother Joey. Numbuh 4 is furious, saying that he had told his brother to "stay home with their mom". Joey babbles something, which Numbuh 4 seems to understand because he says, "Okay, fine. You can watch. Just keep outta the way." Numbuh 4 then proceeds to the swing set to start his turn, and is about to go when he gets interrupted by Joey, who is dancing wildly. Everyone is paying attention to Joey and not Numbuh 4, saying things like, "Aw, look at the cute baby!". While dancing, Joey rips off his diaper. Numbuh 4 gets of his swing and runs at Joey to yell at him, but slips on his discarded diaper and is flung across the playground. He then gets flung back to the swings, then through a tree, then to some other playground equipment. He is repeatidly flung everywhere until he lands though a basketball net face-first instead of butt-first. The referree counts this as his turn, measures the crack he made, and announces he only made a crack that was ".02 micro-millimeters". Meanwhile, a giant orange safety cone is shown in the distance, and inside is Senator Safely. An alarm is being sounded, and he asks what is going on. A computer says, "Safety scans show activity resulting in serious damage to child buttocks. Recommend immediate action." Safely agrees, saying he's wasted "oodles" of government money on his safety plan, which was now complete, and it was time to take his plan into action. Back at the playground, the winners are being congratulated, and Nick and Chip talk to Numbuh 4, who was the greatest upset in all of Nick's history of "announcing for parent-disapproved sports", for everyone expected he would win again. He instead lost to a little "sissy" girl. Numbuh 4 insists that the only reason he lost was because of his brother dancing around, and points to his brother, who is dancing again, surrounded by a group of kids chanting, "Go baby, go baby, go baby!" Nick and Chip ditch him to go watch Joey dance, and Numbuh 2 comes over to console him, saying that there's "always next year". Joey again flings his diaper, this time right at Numbuh 4's face. He throws it to the ground, then lands up slipping on it again. Out of nowhere, a large crashing sound is heard, and everyone stops cheering and dancing. The leader of the Six-Gum Gang shoots his gun, telling Joey to get back to dancing. His gun is then mysteriously covered in bubble wrap, and the shooter is revealed to be a giant robot. As the robot locks on to the other gang members' guns, Lunk whips out a large gum cannon and shoots at the robot. Another similar robot appears, and they both begin bubble rapping every child in sight (including Lunk and his canon). A robot finds Joey (still without a diaper), saying that he was in danger of sunburn and shoots sunblock at him; Numbuh 4 pulls him out of the way, while another child is completely covered in sunblock. He tells Joey to go home again when Numbuh 2 pulls up next to them in the D.R.A.G.S.T.U.H., and Numbuh 4 hops in. Numbuh 2 tells him to get his brother, and he simply says that "he can get home by himself." He meanwhile sees a robot shoot bubblewrap at Joey, which narrowly misses. Numbuh 4 grabs Joey and they speed out of the park trying to get back to the tree house, all the while Numbuh 4 trying to put a diaper on Joey, telling him to "try to keep it on this time!". They are chased by one of the safety robots, and narrowly miss getting smashed many times. When the robot is destroyed, and they finally think they're home free, Joey rips off his diaper and starts dancing again. The diaper hits Numbuh 2 in the face, and he drives off a cliff. It turns out they've landed right on the tree house, which is completely bubblewrapped. Numbuh 2 says worridly that the others are still inside the tree house, and Numbuh 4 searches for Joey under a pile of debris. When he finds him, after being assured that he's alright, he goes from protective to furious and swears he's gonna 'smushamatize' him. Numbuh 2 defends Joey, saying he's only a baby; Numbuh 4 doesn't care and screams at Joey, saying he's been a big pain the whole day telling him to go home, which he does with puppy dog eyes on his face. Numbuh 2 points out that now there are way more than just 2 robots, and they're all heading for the tree house. They grab H.A.I.R.C.U.T.T.E.R.s and rush out to attack the robots. Meanwhile, scenes of the robots trying to make the town safe for kids are shown, such as kids in a pool being wrapped in extra big life jackets, Rainbow Monkies being de-fuffed because the fur causes "uncomfortable rashes", and an entire amusement park being bubblewrapped. The scene then switches to Senator Safely, who is showing the scenes from above to the other senators, showing how is plan makes the world safer for kids. No one is impressed, the leader even saying he only enjoys watching the kids running in terror "like monkeys with their butts on fire". The Master Safety Robot tells him that child safety is a priority, and bubblewraps the leader's knife (which he is using to cut a piece of pie). Safely is surprised, because he only programmed the robots to protect kids, not adults. When asking what the robot was doing, the robot replies that there is only one threat to children that had not been destroyed yet: adults. TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED A newsreporter (named Bob) recalls how the Safety Bots trapped every member of the Senate, and how they are bent on destroying anything they deem as unsafe for all children. Another reporter lists some of the things the robots are destroying, such as golf clubs, trains, buses, airplanes, and "anything that can poke your eye out or that moves faster than a snail". The newsroom is suddenly invaded by the robots, one stating they are destroying it because "children are sitting too close to televisions". The scene changes to Joey, who was watching the newscast from an electronic store's window, which was lined with TV's. He starts crawling for home once again, while the Safety Bots continue to capture the adults. One spots Joey on the street and captures him. The scene changes again, this time to Senator Safely walking along a different street lined with bubblewrapped homes, cars, dogs, and children. He complains to himself that "everytime you build robots they end up taking over the world", and vows to get rid of them, when a Safety Bot shows up. The Safely Bot runs, believing it is after him; it turns out it is actually under attack by Numbuhs 2 and 4. They successfully dismantle it, saying that they've destroyed two, and "only fifty bamillion to go". Safely sneaks up behind them and steals their weapons, saying kids shouldn't play with sharp things (H.A.I.R.C.U.T.T.E.R.s are giant pairs of scissors). They demand them back, since they're their only way to destroy the robots, but Safely claims he has a better way. The Master Safety Bot is shown in the giant Safety Cone, communicating with the other Safety Bots. Meanwhile, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4, and Safely travel through the air vents, with Numbuh 4 demanding their weapons back (and Safely refusing). Numbuh 2 asks Safely if he's so "gung-ho" with safety, then why would he want to detroy the robots in the first place. Safely replies he's only into safety if it doesn't inconvience adults (the robots had taken his car and his golf clubs away). He tells them he installed an override system in the Safety Cone that could stop all the other robots, which happens to be in the same room the Master Safety Bot is in. As the three of them sneak over to the override button, it notices them, asking if Safely is there to watch the robots make the world safer. Safely tells it he is shutting them down "in the name of adult leisure activities." He hits the button, and the computer asks for a 10 billion number safety code, which he apparently didn't set because he exclaims, "Well, that's new!" The three of them are then bubblewrapped by the Master Safety Bot. Safely tells the robot that they've gone too far, and it argues that adults are the ones who have gone too far; they are the ones who have created things like loud music and tooth decaying candy that endangers children, and adults are the ones who "allow a baby to roam the streets by itself", and it opens its hand to reveal Joey. Numbuh 4 confesses that was actually his fault, but the robot silences him. It says that not only do adults endanger children, but the Earth itself as well (natural disasters, poison ivy, etc.). The Safety Bot's final plan is to launch the Safety Cone into orbit and send all the Safety Bots to the Earth and intrap it all in bubblewrap, so that nothing can harm children. It also plans to shoot Numbuhs 2 and 4, and Safely into space since they have proven themselves a threat to children. With that, the Master Safety Bot hits a button and the Safety Cone shoots up for space. Numbuh 4 asks the robot if he can say one thing to Joey, which it approves sensing no danger. Numbuh 4 goes on to tell Joey he's sorry for yelling at him, and that he actually likes his dancing and finds it funny. Numbuh 2 tells Joey to dance "one last time Numbuh 4", which Numbuh 4 says he was only trying to be nice. Joey starts dancing anyways, which distracts the robot. Numbuh 4 uses this opprotunity to grab his weapon from Safely and cut himself free, then runs to the robot to detroy it. Joey then throws his diaper in the air like he did earlier, only Numbuh 4 avoids it this time. As the robot shoots bubblewrap at the weapon, it missed and they are flung into the air, headed straight for Joey (who is oblivious because he is still dancing). Numbuh 4 pushes him out of the way, and the Master Safety Bot raises its hand laser to destroy Numbuh 4 once and for all, because he is such a threat to children. Numbuh 4 then says, still holding Joey, "You're calling me ''a threat?!? ''I'm ''not the one who caused THIS!!!" and raises Joey in front of him to show the robot that Joey has a cut on his right cheek, which is bleeding. The robot denies this, saying as a Safety Bot he cannot hurt a child. Holding Joey close and crying, Numbuh 4 argues, "Well, you did! ''YOU blasted the cutters into the air! YOU hurt my little brother!!!" The robot begins to malfunction, because up until this point it has believed it was the only thing protecting the children of the world, almost squishing Numbuh 4 and Joey in the process, which Numbuh 4 points out to him, saying he's surprised all the Safety Bots hadn't "squishified" eveyone. Finally shutting down, and believing it must nuetrilize both itself and the Safety Cone, it wraps eveyone on board in bubblewrap and explodes. They all fall to the Earth and Numbuh 4's bubblewrap barrier is broken. He is shown still crying over Joey in a crater made by their fall, and the referree from the tournament is shown in the distance, claiming Numbuh 4 had made a crack "eleventy billion inches" long, Chip showing up behind the referree saying that it's a new butt-busting world record. Nick asks Numbuh 4 how it feels to get the title back (as Chip brings the trophy over to him), which Numbuh 4 responds that he doesn't care, because the robot had hurt his baby brother. He continues to cry when Numbuh 2 comes into view, congratulating Numbuh 4 on his idea of using ketchup as blood on Joey. Dumbfounded, Numbuh 4 stares at Joey, who is waving around a bottle of ketchup, with his 'cut' completely disappeared. Numbuh 4 becomes furious, not believing Joey would lead him on like that. Numbuh 2 clears his throat, and Numbuh 4 instantly pretends like he was in on it the whole time, bragging about how brilliant 'his' idea was. He points out he also did the same to his knee, and points in a spot on his jeans that is cut, his bare knee red. Numbuh 2 says, "Uh, no, actually I think that's blood." Numbuh 4 gets all dazed realizing it really is blood, and faints. Senator Safely, in the background, pops his arm out of his bubblewrap incasing, shouting, "See?!? I TOLD you someone was gonna get hurt!!!". His incasing, because of the shift in weight, falls over and he yells "OWWW!!!". END TRANSMISSION Trivia *When Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 get back to the Treehouse and find it covered in giant sheets of bubble wrap, Numbuh 2 worries that "Numbuh 5 and the others must be trapped inside." It is possible that his specific mentioning of Numbuh 5 rather than of one of the other operatives of Sector V indicates that he has feelings for her. *Though Numbuh 4 is annoyed often by his little brother Joey, inside he truly loves him and doesn't mind his antics (like his dancing). *Based on the ending of the episode, Numbuh 4 might have a blood phobia. *This episode is refrence to Senator Kelly from the X-Men trying to get rid of Mutants with giant robots. *The series breaks the fourth wall when the head senator asks the others if they want to pass a bill to ban cartoons that make fun of adults. S.A.F.E.T.Y.